The Spectacular Spider-Man (Video Game) (Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded)
The Spectacular Spider-Man is an action-adventure superhero video game, which is a tie-in to the film of the same name, featuring the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. It was developed by Rocksteady, the responsible for the creation of the Batman: Arkham series and published by Marvel Studios. It was worldwide released on April 27, 2016, for the Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Playstation 4 Platforms. The game is directed by J.M Dematteis and written by Paul Dini (creative consultant for the Ultimate Spider-Man series and also writer of the Arkham games). The Game serves as a epilogue of the film, that also serves as an canon material in the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded. The game features voice-acting of the film's character portrayers, such as Thomas Sangster, Emma Stone, Alfred Enoch and Gary Oldman. Gameplay The Spectacular Spider-Man is an action-adventure game viewed from the third-person perspective. The game has an open world/free-roaming concept. The playable character is visible on the screen and the camera can be freely rotated around him. The player controls Spider-Man as he traverses through New York. The player can also play as Peter Parker in the game where they can swing webs and climb, but must be careful since if enough people see they at the time. The opening areas of the game are linear, serving as a tutorial for the moves and approaches available to the player. Once the player emerges onto the city he can freely explore the game world, although some areas remain inaccessible until certain milestones in the main story. The combat system is reminiscent of the Rocksteady Studios-developed Batman game series (Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight) using a freeflow design and counterattacks. Sefton Hill, stated: "Since we helped to develop and create Batman in the gameverse, I played all of the Batman games. For me, the Spider-Man character is very different than Batman. You have to approach both in a different way. I think our former games did a good job at providing what was required to make a great Batman game, and we're doing everything we need to this time to make a great Spider-Man game." The player can use "Spider Sense"—a visual mode which provides contextual information, tinting the game world red and blue, highlighting interactive objects like destructible walls and removable grates, the number of enemies in an area and their status—such as their awareness of Spider-Man's presence—and shows civilians and corpses. Players can traverse enemy-controlled areas using stealth or direct combat. The game's "Freeflow" combat uses three main buttons: attack, stun, counter and web-shooting. The system lets Spider-Man move quickly between enemies, chaining attacks together until all enemies are unconscious. Combining the three main abilities can keep Spider-Man attacking while moving between enemies and avoiding being attacked himself. The more combo attacks that are chained together, the faster and more agile Spider-Man becomes, and special attacks—such as a throw, grapple, and an instant takedown which can immediately defeat an enemy—become available. Combat is rewarded with experience points, which are used to unlock gadgets, combat moves, and health upgrades. Higher combos, a wider variety of moves, and avoiding damage delivers more points. Enemy attacks are preempted with a warning icon, which indicate the attack can be countered. Some enemies require different approaches to overcome; knife-wielding thugs must be stunned before they can be attacked, as others must be struck from behind. Some enemies are armed with guns which significantly damage Spider-Man, since Spider-Man is still developing his powers, but upgrades will cause less battle. In Peter Parker's gameplay, however, players can die faster, since they're not using the protective suit. The game uses a unique damage system—the more damage Spider-Man takes, the more his suit is damaged; returning to the 'hub' area repairs the suit. By finding different spider symbols in certain parts of New York and taking photos of them, alternate costumes can be unlocked, such as "Big Time" Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider (Kaine), a color-inverted version of the Future Foundation costume, the Sam Raimi trilogy red and blue suit when you get the Miles Morales and Tobey Maguire's portrayal of Peter Parker pre-order DLC or the Science of Fear DLC. In the Game the player can see and Play as Peter Parker as you are him in multiple missions. However, It's gameplay has restrictions, such as the incapability to Swing through New York, but the player can use an stealth area as an ally of some sort, managing to fight as if he is in the suit and also there he can climb walls and takes more damage then if in the suit. Peter can take pictures and report them to J.Jonah Jameson. As Peter, also, the player can free enters the Daily Bugle building, and interact with It's workers. A DLC costume pack comes with different versions of Peter Parker which are Tobey Maguire's version, The 2008 Spectacular Spider-Man Peter Parker, The 1990 Animated Series Peter Parker, 1960's Comic Version, 1977's Nicholas Hammond's version, 1980's Comic Verison, Tobey Magurie's Symboite from 2007's Spider-Man 3, Modern 2000's Peter Parker, and Earth X Old, Fat Peter Parker. To switch form the suit to Peter Parker the player must go back to the hub and can chose the option. History 2 Months has passed since Spider-Man (voiced by Thomas Sangster) has defeated the hands of chaos of Alistaire Smythe. At this new time, Spider-Man is adjunting as crime and drug dealing is still happening over New York's streets. Peter, goes with Gwen (voiced by Emma Stone) to visit her father's, George Stacy's grave, however, at there, dozens of thugs appears and breaks into the funeral. Peter hides, to secretly become Spider-Man. After covering himself as Spider-Man, he crashes into the funeral, subduing all of the armed men. He interrogates the last one, taking him to a roof near Brooklyn. There, he demands that the thug reveals for who he works for, with he revealing a name: Wilson Fisk, New York's most promissor and growing businessman, just behing Norman Osborn. Voice Cast *Thomas Sangster as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Nolan North as Beetle / Abner Jenkins *Stevem Blum as Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *J. K. Simmons as J. J. Jameson *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Development A video game of the same name developed by Rocksteady was announced at the 2016 New York Comic Con. They were the development team behind the previous Batman: Arkham games. The game was released on April 27, 2016. The game takes place two months after the events of the film. Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded Category:Created by Draft227